


Corridor

by Krysawyr



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I may be obsessed with EC3 and Spud, just a short fic I wrote after Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysawyr/pseuds/Krysawyr
Summary: Drake Maverick keeps finding AOP beating people up in hallways.





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic I wrote for fun.  
> I obviously don't own anything, and this is entirely kayfabe.

Drake Maverick was walking back from the locker room, a bright maroon suit on his back, a skip in his step, and a song to be hummed. He headed towards the parking garage when around the corner he heard yelling. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, that voice was familiar, as a matter of fact, every voice was familiar. He dropped his bag and ran towards it.  
“Akam, Rezar!” he yelled running over. Sure enough the two big men had another under their feet as they kicked and stomped, yelling profanity and such things.  
“Maverick?” Akam said stepping back, the smaller of the two AOP members was always first to listen to him.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to get between Rezar and his victim.  
“He's just an NXT guy who cares?” Rezar said.  
“You're both former NXT wrestlers!” Drake yelled, now able to push Rezar a step back, or at least push on his large chest, not moving him at all. “And I told you, save it for the ring.”  
“They're too easy!” Akam practically whined, “get us real competition!”  
“I'm working on it, Akam, now, both of you, get changed and go home. And no more beating on people out of the ring. I'm serious.” Drake said sternly. The two men nodded, one a lot less enthusiastic than the other, but all the same left.Drake turned around.  
“I'm sorry Ethan.” He said  
“How the tables have turned.” EC3 smiled wryly, “now it's you with the powerful friends.”  
“But I'm still saving your ass.” Drake shrugged helping him up. Ethan brushed off.  
“A bit of revisionist history there Spud.” He smiled. Drake grinned at the use of his old name.  
“I miss that name.” He laughed.  
“I miss you.” Ethan replied smoothly.  
“That why you're here?” Drake asked stepping back to steady himself against the wall in the narrow corridor. Every time he stood up to those two brutes he was reminded of how easily they could destroy him. They were able to beat Ethan Carter III up, that's no small feat.  
“I was talking to Corbin actually, I think I'm ready for the main roster, but Regal just doesn't see anything in me.” Ethan said.  
“I think he's just busy with the whole Aleister Black attack.” He said, “it's not easy being GM, you know.” Ethan chuckled.  
“That's right, you're a General Manager now.” He said, “pretty impressive, you miss the ring?” Drake nodded,  
“Sliding into the ring is a nice reminder though.” He said referring to his AOP entrance. “but we should get you to the trainer.” He said, “this is your second time getting attacked in a hallway this month.”  
“So you've been paying attention.” Ethan grinned, limping after Drake, only to wince and clutch his ribs.  
“What's wrong?” Drake asked, voice full of worry. Ethan grimaced.  
“Not sure, shooting pain in my side when I walk.” He told him. Drake frowned and walked to his side, gently working his way under Ethan's rather muscular arm. They began to walk again, Ethan limping slightly as not to let his ribs shift any with his steps.  
“How'd they get the drop on you anyway?” Drake asked, Ethan was a proficient wrestler who could definitely hold his own against at the AOP men one on one.  
“I uh… wasn't paying much attention.” He said, “Corbin wasn't the nicest to me and I… well I wasn't at my best.” He said.  
“Oh Eth, I'm sorry.” Drake said.  
“Eh, it's no big deal,” he said.  
“If it were up to me, I'd have hired you.” He said. “Maybe I should drop 30 pounds then.” Ethan suggested. Drake grinned.  
“I'd pick you up in a heartbeat.” He declared. “anyone would be remiss not to.”  
“Thanks Spud.”  
“Anytime, Sir.”  
That made Ethan grin like an idiot.


End file.
